


Sorry for the mess

by ChicksofMarvel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicksofMarvel/pseuds/ChicksofMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Deadpool could be hectic, to say the least. If it wasn’t a broken TV it was a broken anything else, and if something had managed to survive Wade’s path of destruction then it would surely join the heaping mess left behind. And Peter was sick of it! After a rather explosive fight between the couple Peter is left feeling guilty and Wade is- nowhere to be found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry for the mess

When Wade woke up he wasn’t in his apartment anymore. Which was quite unsettling considering he had been making tacos for Peter; he was in the doghouse and he knew that food would generally get him in good favour with the university student—shit he’d left the oven on! Peter hadn’t even let him come on patrol, and they always patrolled together. It was also unsettling considering, how the fuck did someone knock him out long enough to get him out of his apartment and to this place—He was in what looked like a laboratory and that was already putting him on edge. He didn’t like laboratories, hadn’t liked them since Weapon X. Oh, he was tied down to a table…well shit, his boxes started freaking out.

“Shut up guys I need to think.” However Wade’s stomach was sinking.

-

Peter was just coming home from his patrol. Home meaning Wade’s apartment, he had been staying there recently due to personal reasons (ahem, sex and over-protective parents). Tucked under one arm was a rented copy of season one of Golden Girls, something which would hopefully smooth out any leftover tension. He and Wade had got in a fight earlier in the day and he felt kind of bad. He had been unnecessarily harsh towards the mercenary; but in his defense he just really hated coming back to a trashed apartment every day. Peter had been working hard to keep Wade’s place tidy, and some help now and again would be nice. He crawled up the back of the building via the fire escape so he could crawl through the bedroom window. Maybe he’d surprise Wade with an impromptu make-out session. However, when the young vigilante stepped foot in the bedroom he came to the conclusion that something was very wrong. The apartment was quiet, the bedroom was clean…and something was burning?

“What the actual fuck Wade?” Peter burst out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to see what Wade could possibly be burning where he was stopped short. Wade was not in the kitchen. Or anywhere else in the apartment for that matter. The apartment was also cleaned; Peter felt a pang in his heart. There were also the beginnings of tacos being prepared on the kitchen counter, and the oven was on. That was where the burning smell was coming from. Peter should probably clean that soon. He quickly shut off the oven and sat down on a nearby chair. Where could Wade be? He was a bit scatter-brained but Peter had convinced him that turning off the oven was always necessary when he left the house. He took another quick glance around and noticed the deep gouges in the floor. They looked like the marks that would be left if Wade’s katanas had been drug while weighed down across the ground. Peter, feeling more anxious now, took a more in-depth look at the kitchen. There was a note left on the counter that he missed. ‘Please, please, please be from Wade, something along the lines of Hey spiderbutt just got called away on a mission, love you baby boy’. He quickly picked it up and scanned the words, a heavy weight already settling on his chest. 

Spider-Man, 

We know you come here, we’ve been watching you and we’ve seen you with Deadpool. We know you’re friends. Come and get him. 

Peter fell backwards and sat on the ground staring at the paper in his hand. They, whoever they were, had Wade and it was his fault, he should have just let him come on patrol, even if he had been furious. They had Wade and they would kill him, or at least try to. He had to find Wade, he had to apologize. Hopefully find him before anything bad happened. 

“God Wade I’m so sorry.”

-

Meanwhile Wade was struggling with the bonds he was tied in, which were surprisingly strong. His rationality had worn away by now and he was half-mad with terror. Throw robots at him, no problem. Hundreds of enemies intent on beheading him? Fantastic, he needed a good workout anyway. But put him in a lab setting, and he can’t handle it. Hell, he hadn’t even seen a doctor/mad scientist yet. A cough interrupted his thoughts. {Shut your dirty whore mouth you idiot, you literally invited him to show up!}

“Hello Mr. Wilson, pleasure meeting you while you’re awake. I have some very important questions for you.” Wade jumped in and interrupted before the doctor could continue.

“You wanna know about my regeneration right? Lemme tell you doc it is better than Wolverine’s, no point cutting into me, I’m just gunna heal back up and cut your fucking head off,” [Woopsie, did we say that out loud?] “Yeah, we did.” The doctor was smiling at him…not what was expected. 

“Uh dude, you should be a bit creeped out by now, right?” His voices affirmed that Yes, he was still the creepiest guy on the block. Wade was graced with a laugh.

“You would think so Mr. Wilson, I do find you fascinating, but I’m not here to study you, I simply want to know- who is Spider-Man, and will he come to save you? We know you two are…intimate” Wade felt dread fill him. He wanted to get out of here, he couldn’t handle being in here, but he couldn’t give up Peter’s identity. He’d go through anything, do anything, to keep Peter safe. Now all he needed was for Peter to stay at home. 

-

Peter made his way towards STARK Towers, mindlessly flinging himself across the city rooftops. Once he reached the tower he quickly made his way up to the residential area where he started talking to JARVIS before he even reached the door.

“JARVIS please unlock the door for me” he was already half-way to the door, “Let dad know I’m here, if he’s in the lab I’ll go down to him.” The door unlocked and Peter was on his way towards Tony, and hopefully Steve, right now he just really needed his dads. And their technology.

Tony, surprised to see Peter here on a weekend, was already in the entrance hall ready to meet him.

“Hey kid, what are you doing here figured you’d be out with Wade,” he was cut off when Peter’s lip started trembling violently. His eyebrows arched in concern, “Peter, what’s going on?” His shoulders turned slightly, facing towards the family room, “Steve, come here, something’s up.” In short order Steve was also in the entrance hall looking concernedly at Peter. He made a move to wrap an arm around Peter in a hug and then Peter started to break down.

“I got home from patrol, and I was mad, but was gunna make up, and I got home, and it smelled like burning, and Wade is gone! They took him and it’s my fault!”

Both Steve and Tony shared a concerned look. 

“Okay son, breathe, Wade’s gone,” Peter nodded frantically taking in deep breaths, “and you think someone took him. Why?” 

When he had a semblance of control Peter handed his parents the note he found with trembling hands. He bit his lip and clenched his fists to focus.

“I need to find him, this is my fault, I need to get him out of there. You keep track of everyone Dad, I know you do, please tell me you can find out where Wade is.” Steve shot a look at Tony.

“You’re keeping track of people? Tony that’s unethical, it’s a breach of-“ he was cut off. 

“You can tell me off later Steve, this is a bit more important right now.” Tony didn’t exactly like Wade Wilson, he wasn’t good enough for Peter, but he’d be damned if he couldn’t help his son. He gripped Peter by the shoulder and headed towards to office.

“We’ll find him Peter, don’t worry,” Peter shot him a look.

“How do you know that?’ Peter’s eyes searched Tony’s.

Tony allowed his lips to settle in a half smirk, “Because I’m Tony Stark.”

-

Wade was gritting his teeth against the pain radiating from his shoulders. This man was smart. He dislocated his arms from their sockets and tied them back so they couldn’t reconnect properly and heal, leaving his healing factor working in overdrive and him in a lot of pain. He was also pretty sure his hip was popped out of its socket and held in the same way, his entire body was aching. 

“Have you had enough Mr. Wilson?” Wade could swear he heard a quirked eyebrow somewhere in that statement. All he did was laugh, it helped block the sensations shooting through his body . Did the man honestly think a little discomfort (lots of pain) could persuade him to give up Spidey’s super secret identity? 

“Very well Mr. Wilson you leave me with no choice.” Wade closed his eyes against the sight of needles and other instruments being wheeled in on a tray. It was going to be a long night. His hands fisted, knuckles white against his skin.

\- 

Meanwhile Tony was trying to hone in on the tracking devices he had attached to Wade’s suits. Both his regular wear and back-up. One was currently at the apartment, which was good. The other was pinging in the middle of a residential area where Tony, Steve, and Peter were sitting in a car, perplexed as to why this was their location. Peter was getting fidgety, bouncing up and down in his seat. A great number of things could be happening to Wade right now and here he was sitting in the car in his suit feeling like a terrible boyfriend.

“I think we got him,” Tony’s voice broke through Peter’s anxiety and he sat up straighter to get a look at the tablet from the back seat. He was in one of these houses.

“We have to go get him, now,” Peter was half-way out of the car when Steve stopped him.

“Peter, we don’t know what’s going on in there, we need plan, you might compromise yourself if you go running in there like this.” Peter felt his face heat up, and his face tugged down into a scowl.

“You’re telling me that if it were Dad in there, you’d just sit here and wait?” Before Steve could even answer Peter was out the door and heading, hopefully, towards the house where Wade was being kept. 

-

Wade’s limbs had been allowed to pop back into place but they were still securely tied. Whoever was running this show was smart, they certainly didn’t make it easy to escape. They also alluded to the fact that if he tried to escape they would go after ’Spider-Man’. He could have probably been out of here if he wasn’t scared for Peter, if they hunted him down and tortured him they could actually kill him. Wade wouldn't be able to live with himself if Peter had to go through half the stuff that had already been inflicted upon him (and he actually would have to live through it). He was stripped down to his briefs, suit balled up in a corner somewhere. Honestly it was humiliating, the doctor had been needling him about his appearance for what felt like hours. Asking him questions like, “I wonder how Spider-Man can even handle touching you, disgusting,” and honestly Wade was beginning to agree with him. How could Peter handle touching him? It wasn’t like he had the nicest, well, anything. He had chunks of flesh missing from his face for fuck’s sake, and he always managed to piss Peter off…Jesus he missed Peter. Logically he knew these were all psychological forms of torture, but the effects were hard to ignore. Luckily, or not so luckily really, physical torture was an excellent distraction. [Yeah excellent, it’s fantastic that we’re being tortured.] There was some sort of chemical flowing through his veins, it felt like fire, and of course, it couldn’t kill him, it just kept circulating until it wore off. He was sweaty all over and his thighs were trembling. He was trying not to move because the doctor was in front of him with a wicked looking hunting knife. Sure, he could live through being stabbed, but it still fucking hurt thank you very much. They had already tried a Glasgow Grin on him. It hadn’t worked well, his healing factor kicked in too fast and his cheeks kept sealing back together. The flesh was incredibly tender now however, so whenever they felt like he needed to smarten up a punch to the face was far more effective than it should be. The hunting knife was pressed against his abdomen, his muscles clenched as he fought to keep still. However the far off sound of breaking glass, pounding feet, and the faint call of “Wade!” sure as hell made him twitch. The knife dug in a little deeper and he could feel the blood roll down and soak into his briefs. What the fuck was Peter doing here, shitfuck this was bad and Tony Stark was going to kill him. His attention was brought fully back to the doctor however when the knife was brought up to heart level. 

“Good, Peter is finally here.” Wade’s eyes widened in horror. Fuck this was a fucking setup. They knew who Peter was and they knew he would come to get Wade. He meant to yell out for Peter to run, because there was no way he was yelling ‘it’s a trap!’ Way too cliché. But before he could the knife was deftly plunged into his chest. {Oh sweet merciful God that hurt}. He did not whimper when the blade was pulled out and blood started gushing from his wound. Nor did he pass out like a bitch, Okay he did, but he didn’t mean to. When he opened his eyes he was looking into the eyes of Lady Death.

“Fuck me are you serious, not that I’m not happy to see you doll, I am, I just have a couple responsibilities back on the other side.” Death just nodded and hummed.

“I suppose you do, Deadpool, Peter is lovely.” Wade just nodded in agreement.

He came back to a mess. For one thing he was face down on the floor in his own blood—ew. For another, when he finally pushed himself up, he was watching Tony Stark and Steve Rogers pulling a bloody Spider-Man away from a body on the floor. He was viciously kicking at it still trying to inflict as much pain as possible. Steve was murmuring to him consolingly.

“Peter, Peter it’s over, we don’t kill, he’s unconscious and probably has a severe concussion, let it go son.” Apparently Peter was having none of it. He was livid, he wasn’t even capable of releasing sounds. Though he thought he heard the words ‘Wade’ and ‘dead.’ Wade nearly released a sigh, Peter had not yet come into a situation where Wade was fatally wounded and lived. So he probably assumed Wade was dead…poor kid, this wasn’t going to help his abandonment issues at all. Wade walked up behind Captain and gripped his shoulder prompting him to release Peter. When released Peter swung around for a moment to see what was going on and was faced with Wade, alive and mostly whole, he promptly collapsed in his chest and began to cry. Wade craned his head to look at Tony and Steve.

“Uh, you guys can leave, if you don’t mind, I can deal with Peter.” They nodded in understanding, private moments and all that. They made a quick exit down the hall staying close enough to be of assistance. Wade managed a “Hey baby boy,” before Peter attacked him, punching him in the shoulder. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again Wade, I thought you were dead!” His voice caught on a sob over the word dead and Wade frowned sympathetically. 

“I can’t actually die Peter, I’d do it again in a heartbeat to keep you safe.” Peter’s glare intensified.

“No Wade never again ok, I can’t handle that.” Wade nodded in agreement, but knew once Peter calmed down he would understand why they could definitely be put in life threatening situations again. Instead he offered a hand and heaved Peter up.

“Wanna go finish making those tacos?” Peter just nodded and laughed a little hysterically. Of course Wade would want to finish the tacos.


End file.
